1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method and system of energy storage in which energy is stored in the compression of a cryogenic metastable degenerate Fermi electron gas contained in a compressed metallic material, such as metallic hydrogen and/or metallic lithium, in a diamond anvil high pressure cell which is subjected to a magnetic field to further compress the metastable degenerate Fermi electron gas.
More particularly, during operation of the present invention, heat energy in the form of phonons is used to increase the energy of the compressed metastable degenerate Fermi electron gas. This increase in energy causes the metastable degenerate Fermi electron gas to increase its magnetic field which adds to and causes the overall magnetic field to increase. The increased magnetic field further compresses the metastable degenerate Fermi electron gas, which causes heat to be absorbed and results in a decrease in the temperature of the metastable degenerate Fermi electron gas. Energy can be withdrawn from the system by allowing the metastable degenerate Fermi electron gas to expand against the magnetic field.